roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosion
Explosion is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's color palette is orange, yellow, red, white, and blue. Explosion works at best with close range, though also has defensive capabilities, while also allowing spells that can control the distance of the battle fairly consistently Explosion is a purchasable element that costs 1100 Diamonds. ''Spells'' Concentrated Blast "User casts a strong blast that will make a crater on the surface below." '' Concentrated Blast is a Projectile Spell, of which the caster shoots a glowing orange sphere leaving a trail of aesthetic fire behind as it travels. Upon contact with the ground, it produces an explosion which deals a significant amount of damage and produces a crater that can be walked on. The spell is even able to launch opponents into the air fairly far away, knocking them off balance. In addition, it possesses a large area of effect, though a narrow hit-box. Though the crater will not appear when this spell has hit some wall. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. '''Consecutive Explosions '"User selects multiple areas where a delayed explosive will detonate". Consecutive Explosions is a Close-Range Spell, in which the user summons 7 white non-damaging explosions from the air as indicators, to which then spawn 7 separate small but powerful explosions. This indicators are set within a second and their positions are controlled by the users cursor direction. The user is also able to move while using this spell. It consumes 275 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Explosive Leap "User will transported forward, backward, or upward depending on their movement direction and create an explosion beneath them in the process." Explosive Leap is a Travelling Spell, where the caster leaps and deploys a falling bomb below them, that appears to propel the caster forward. The direction in which the caster leaps depends on which direction the caster is actively moving towards. If the caster walks forward, the caster leaps forward and sets an explosion on the last position the caster was. The same thing will happen if the caster is walking backward but instead, the caster will leap backward. If the caster is not moving at all, they just jump slightly higher upward and create the explosion beneath them. It consumes 225 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. Combustion File:Combustion (Uncharged).gif|Combustion (Uncharged) File:Combustion (Charged).gif|Combustion (Projectile absorbed) "User quickly absorbs all projectiles and uses the damage from those projectiles to create a stronger close-range explosion." Combustion is a Shielding Spell, in which the caster absorbs all the projectiles under a medium-sized white sphere, then under a short delay, creates an close-range explosion. When the spell does not absorb any projectiles, it creates an area of effect similar to Concentrated Blast that deals small damage. However, when the spell absorbs its maximum amount, the explosion deals almost 2.5x the amount of damage and increases in the size of the area of effect and while also it's damage increases depends on how also the absorbed spell damages. This spell is able to absorb most Projectile, Some Transportation spells (Water Tumble) and Multi-Projectile spells, as well as being able to absorb them in mid-air or on land. It consumes 275 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Shattering Eruption (Ultimate) "User steams in rage before releasing an ultimate explosion at his mouse position." Shattering Eruption is Explosion's Ultimate. The ultimate is cast on a specified area under a medium range (It cannot be cast on such far areas.) and creates a large magic circle. This magic circle then starts to emanate numerous quakes as steam arises from the user, that each deal 10-13 damage for four seconds. Shortly before the eruption, during the fiery impulses, users are stunned from the duration of this period to 1 second after the ultimate. Immediately after, a gigantic eruption happens, blasting any opponent inside the eruption extremely far upward, and dealing 400-500 damage. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90-second cooldown. Trivia * It emerged as a 'joke element,' it being the "xDDDDDDD" element improvised by players baistrc, MiuchaGamer, and Itspumpkin, and "Explosive Leap" was known as "Meme Leap." * Concentrated Blast is the only spell in the game so far that creates more than two symbols of the element when casted. *This element is also based off Anime (such as Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia and Megumin from Konosuba) *The abilities costed no shards shortly after the elements released. However, this has been changed/updated. Some users got the spells free therefore. *Concentrated Blast is somewhat a version of an faster Great Fire Blast. And it might be sometimes confused by Great Fire Blast as well. *Poorly, Concentrated Blast is not such a solid blast unlike Great Fire Blast. Which Concentrated Blast cannot be ridden by users. *When Explosion was in the Testing Servers, the ult could be placed on the sides of walls, however users would still move upwards. *'Fun Time:' Use a long-duration spell that keeps the opponent in place (Nature's Vine Trap or Nightmare's Skeleton Grab) and use Explosion's Ult. *Some People say that this element is the substitute of the Arc of Destruction element from Elemental Wars. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements